God's Own Ways
by Cliantha J
Summary: Mikan, a faithful follower of Christ and Natsume, a person who seems to have no hope and loathe almost everything in this world.-two different persons but with God's plan will they allow love and hope to enter to their lives?


Disclaimer: I wasn't the one who created Gakuen Alice. :D

* * *

"_You were made by God and for God- and until you understand that, life will never make sense."_

It was a bright Sunday morning. The sun was shining brightly, grasses still had their dews, birds were chirping and trees were gently swayed by the wind. The breeze was warm which made Mikan whisper a silent prayer of thanksgiving. It was a fresh sunny morning for her.

Mikan Sakura, a cheerful loving 16 year old individual, currently studying at Gakuen Alice. She's been a Christian since she was young, joyfully accepting Jesus Christ as her own personal Lord and Savior. She believes that Christ exists and saved her from the lake of fire and shared with her a life of eternity with Him. She didn't find being a Christian, boring, lousy, or obligated to do things, or whatever others could comment about it but rather she finds it exciting and enjoying as each day passed by. Being part with her Lord, she experienced a life that was worth living, she's not the type of teenager who just wastes their time on useless things or worldly things and does everything that she could to glorify her Lord especially at her studies.

While she was bracing the wonderful morning, she realized that she was almost late for the service. She then hurriedly fixed herself up and readied the things she needs but made certain that she was neat and decent. Wearing a simple Sunday dress, Mikan went to church.

"Great, just great!" Mikan cried as she runs hastily to their nearby church. She was running fast that she didn't realize that someone was in front of her.

"Ouch." She said while rubbing her forehead from the pain.

"Oh, it's you." The person she bumped said showing no emotion at all. "Hurry up, the service is almost starting."

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted excitedly and soon received stares from other people causing her to shut up. "Hey Hotaru, wait up!"

"Minimize your voice, baka" Hotaru pointed out. "There are a lot of people here you know, and besides this is a _church_. I hope you're aware of that"

"Sorry"

Hotaru Imai, same age with Mikan and also goes to the same school. She was known as Mikan's 'best friend'. She always helps Mikan during hard knocks of life and is always there during the felicity of her life. Mikan is also the same with her. Hotaru, being raised by Christian parents, grew up as a Christian herself.

As they entered the church, they saw it was decorated attractively. Flowers with different colors that made it beautiful to look at were arranged and placed at the foot of the cross. It wasn't exactly full of people but just enough to occupy the pews. People were bowing their heads in prayer before the service begun while the piano started to play a melodious piece that started the prelude.

When the service started they listened intently to the pastor, preaching things that Christians should do and be as said by the Bible. Mikan, as she was heeding the message, was checking herself if she was a Christian that can be a light to others. Seeing that she was in deep thought, Hotaru silently asked, "problem?" Mikan just shrugged her question off assuring that it's nothing to worry about. Then they both listened back to the speaker.

***

"Hey Hotaru, do you think I'm a good Christian? I mean, just like what the pastor just said." Mikan asked softly facing the ground.

"Is that what you were thinking a while ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not me to judge but just do the right thing"

"Thanks Hotaru! You always say the best thing whenever I ask for advice!" She smiled merrily remembering the things her mother taught.

"_Mikan, always remember that we belong to Him and in whatever you do, do it all for His glory. I believe it's always the right thing to do whenever we question ourselves on who we are and what we need to do."_

"Um, Hotaru, another week of school will start tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah, another irksome week to be survived." Hotaru said dryly while Mikan laughed at her statement knowing that Hotaru never really liked much listening to teachers who kept on repeating their lessons.

"Yet another week subtracted to our school year" Mikan retorted with a smile. "Let's just look at the brighter side; it'll make things happen faster"

"See you then." Hotaru waved her hand as she went to her mother waiting at the front gate and glanced back to Mikan seeing her waving and smiling at her. _"Blessed to have a friend like her."_

***

Mikan went home walking slowly while humming a song. Letting her eyes wander around their community, she suddenly remembered a place she went when she was a kid. The lake. It was just an ordinary place but people who don't memorize the place don't usually find it because it was covered by trees and would be a long walk before you reach it.

"_Daddy, let's go somewhere else the streets are boring" a six year old Mikan said pleadingly._

"_Where will we go?" Her father asked and remembered a place that was very important to him. "Oh, I know."_

"_Are we there yet?" Mikan asked impatiently, tired of walking._

"_Be patient my dear." Said Mikan's father, patting her head._

"_Here." He said as he pushed aside the branches of trees that were blocking their way._

_Mikan was stunned of what she saw. She saw a beautiful scenic lake, glistening due to the sun. It was like a magical place like the one you see in fairy tales. Trees surrounded the lake and it was bluish in color and was very clean. Sounds of birds chirping as if singing a song were heard, also the trees that were swinging made by the gentle wind. _

"_Liked it?" He asked blissfully._

"_u-huh, it's beautiful!" Mikan answered with awe._

"_Yeah, it's where I met your mother."_

"_Really??"_

_He thought for awhile and recounted his memories. "I was passing here when I saw her sitting down captivated by the view; I decided to sit with her."_

"_Obviously she was shocked but I remained silent and continued to watch the view with her." Laughing as he commemorate the old days._

"_Then I started talking. At first she was hard to talk, she always replied to me rudely but after some time we were laughing and smattering." He glanced at Mikan who was sleeping soundly. "Oh well."_

_He carried his daughter at his back and went homes_

Mikan stared at the lake reminiscing the old times. She held tight a locket at her palm and smiled with joy. Then with a heavy sigh, she stood up and left the lake.

***

Mikan went home hurriedly. She didn't notice it was already twilight. She forgot that her aunt will be home by now.

"Ugh, I really should buy a watch!" She said as she ran fast and again bumped somebody.

"Sorry" She apologized responsively and took a glimpse to the person she bumped. "Oh, hi Natsume!"

"Tch."

"Again, I'm sorry and if "_tch_" is the only thing you will respond, I might as well go, I'm in a hurry." She waved her hand and then went to their house. "See you tomorrow!"

Natsume Hyuuga, one of Mikan's classmates. They both hadn't talked much especially because Natsume wasn't a gregarious type of person and only talks with his chum, Ruka Nogi and besides even Mikan and Natsume will talk they'll end up agitating each other but they were never known as enemies-enemies they were just… classmates who tease each other until they were pissed.

Natsume stared at the retreating figure and went to his destination. As he was about to take a step, he saw a locket. He picked it up and examined the ornamental case. It was gold and was carved with two hearts. When he opened it, he saw a picture of Mikan with two persons beside her and assumed it was her parents and on the other side was empty. He stared at it for a moment and then placed it in his pocket and walked down the streets. _"See you tomorrow"_

***

Mikan's house was simple. The rooftop was painted with blue and the walls were white. Her room was projected with a balcony which she really loves because she can see the starry night outside and the exterior part of their house has a front porch. Outside her window, a backyard can be seen. Their backyard had a swing and exquisite flowers surrounding it and a tree that has been there for many years.

When Mikan arrived at the doorstep of their house, she was panting heavily. When she finally caught her breath and her heart returned to normal beating, she exhaled audibly and opened the door only to find her aunt smoking and watching television.

"And where have you been?" Her aunt demanded.

"I'm sorry, I went to church and passed by the lake and forgot about the time." Mikan honestly answered.

"Excuses. Hurry up and prepare the food."

Mikan's aunt can be described as an ill-mannered person and a risk-taker. Ever since Mikan was young, they were never close to each other. Her aunt would usually go home late and drunk. She would always go to casino or anywhere gambling is present. They never had a long or even just a decent conversation but good thing is Aunt never hurt Mikan physically and made sure that she goes to school. It's just that, it was hard for Mikan to see her aunt living in that kind of life.

Mikan nodded and hastily prepared the food. As they sat and ate, none of them spoke. Mikan was glad that her aunt wasn't drunk or else she has to sit at the dining table for an hour and listen to her gabble until she fell asleep.

After Mikan washed the dishes, she bid her aunt a good night and went to her room. She lied in her bed, tired of running and stared at the ceiling, closed her eyes and prayed silently.

Then she fell asleep.

"_Another week will start tomorrow, hope it'll be great"_

_

* * *

  
_

Mikan sure _loves_ to run. Haha. Well, if you have time, please _do_ review. It'll really bring joy and encouragement to me. I know it's kind of boring and un-amusing but its only chapter one. Hope you'll give it a chance. :)

Thanks and God bless you, dear readers!

-Cliantha


End file.
